This invention relates generally to modular furniture and, more particularly, to a system and method for connecting units of furniture together.
Today, in interior design and especially in the composition of furniture arrangement, modular furniture is important both functionally and aesthetically. Commonly, modular furniture includes a variety of furniture units such as armless chairs, arm chairs, armless sofas, armed sofas, benches, tables and the like that can be assembled together in a vast array of combinations into a desired furniture grouping. Furniture units of this type are commercially available from the assignee of this invention and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,668,011; 4,232,899; and 3,988,034, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Furniture of this type allows for space-saving benefits, is highly functional, adapted to numerous types of environments and has an aesthetic quality which harmonizes with the room where it is installed. The individual furniture units combine into a designed furniture grouping that synthesizes the area in an aesthetically pleasing and functional manner. Furniture groupings of this type are commonly found in public areas such as lounges, libraries, shopping malls, airport terminals, waiting areas and the like.
Once a designer has selected the appropriate furniture units, chairs, tables, sofas and the like and then proper arrangement, the selected units must be connected together into a single furniture grouping. This provides the advantages that users cannot readily reconfigure, remove or otherwise dislodge selected units of furniture in the grouping. Furthermore, the individual furniture units, when combined, provide a more aesthetically pleasing and overall functional grouping compared to the individual units.
Furniture units of this type commonly include a base often made of wood extending downwardly from the furniture unit itself to support the furniture unit on the floor. Very often, the perimeter of the base is recessed relative to the footprint of the furniture unit for structural stability and aesthetic purposes. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, one known technique for connecting furniture units 11 of this type together into a furniture grouping 13 is commonly referred to as a plinth base connector system. The plinth base connector system includes a block 15 which is positioned in a spacing 17 between the bases 19 of adjacent furniture units 11. The block 15 is positioned to form a recess 21 relative to a common face of the bases of the furniture units 11. Moreover, a gap G is commonly realized between an edge 25 of the block 15 and the adjacent base 19 of the respective furniture unit 11. As such, the plinth base connector does not provide a continuous or flush connection or juncture of the furniture units 11.
Moreover, the block 15 is mounted to the furniture units 11 through a generally T-shaped connector plate 27. A distal end of a stem 29 of the T-shaped plate 27 is screwed or otherwise mechanically mounted to an upper edge of the block 15. Each arm 31 of the T-shaped plate 27 includes an oval slot 33 through which a bolt 35 or other mechanical fastener projecting from the furniture unit 11 may be inserted. A nut 37 or the like is then threaded onto the bolt 35 to secure the connector plate 27 and connector block 15 between the furniture units 11.
Commonly, the bolts 35 to which the connector plate 27 is mounted to the furniture units 11 project from the furniture units 11 themselves and are commonly seated within plywood or other similar components of the furniture. Likewise, the bolts 35 project vertically downward from the furniture units 11. As such, it is difficult for an installer to conveniently and easily access the bolts 35 because the installer must reach up under the furniture unit 11 to accurately locate the bolts 35 and position the connector plate 27 on the bolts 35.
Moreover, the bolts 35 are often not securely seated in the furniture and could become dislodged, pulled, twisted or ripped from the furniture when the furniture grouping 13 is jarred, dislodged or moved. The recess 21 not only provides an aesthetically unattractive appearance to the furniture unit, but also provides an area for dirt or other debris that cannot be easily accessed by a vacuum cleaner or sweeper.
Therefore, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved connection system and associated method for joining individual furniture units together into a furniture grouping that is both aesthetically pleasing, secure and easily accomplished.
These and other objectives of the invention have been attained by an improved furniture connection system and associated method for joining furniture units into a furniture grouping. The invention is primarily intended for joining various chairs, chair segments, corner sections, benches, tables and the like together into a furniture grouping. Each unit of furniture in the grouping has a base which preferably includes one or more sockets on the base. The respective sockets of adjacent furniture units are aligned with respect to each other along a face of the furniture grouping. A spacing between the respective bases of the furniture units is filled by a connecter that is removably mounted directly to the bases of the furniture units to join them together. The connector is seated within the sockets of the adjacent furniture unit bases and includes a face panel. The face panel extends outwardly from opposite edges of the connector and onto one of the respective bases. A gap may be provided between each edge of the connector and the adjacent base and the face panel on the connector spans such gaps to define a substantially flush juncture of the bases of the furniture units. Moreover, the connector is not recessed relative to the bases in that it provides a flush juncture. Preferably, the face panel on the connector is a thermoplastic or similar material that resists scuffing and gouging to offer an aesthetically pleasing surface at the flush juncture between the bases of the adjacent furniture units.
The connector is mounted directly to the bases as opposed to the furniture units themselves to thereby provide a more robust and secure connection system. Advantageously, bolts or other mechanical fasteners are preferably inserted through the face of the connector and directly into the base thereby providing more convenient access for the installation of the connector compared to the prior art plinth system.
Another feature of this invention is an insert which likewise includes a face panel. The insert can be removably mounted into the socket at the terminal or end corner of the base when it will not be connected to the adjacent furniture unit. As such, the insert and associated face panel provides a substantially smooth and continuous appearance to the base that can be easily mounted thereto when an adjacent furniture unit is not required.
Another feature on the method of connecting individual furniture units into a furniture grouping according to this invention is utilizing a tool to pull or draw the adjacent furniture units together into proper position and orientation for coupling them together with the connector. In one presently preferred embodiment, the tool has an elongate main body with a hook on one end and a sloped or tapered arm on an opposite end. The hook is positioned around a foot or other portion of the base of one furniture unit and the tool is pivoted about the foot until the tapered arm engages a foot or other portion of the base on a second furniture unit. Continued rotation of the tool draws the furniture units together into proper position for installation of the connector.
Therefore, as a result of this invention, an improved connection system and associated method are provided for joining individual furniture units together into a furniture grouping while providing an aesthetically pleasing flush juncture between the bases of the furniture units and other associated advantages described herein with respect to the invention.